


Prison Shower Sex

by zxq966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966
Summary: You are showering in lockup, and a chipper inmate offers to help you get those hard-to-reach spots. It would be rude to say no, right?





	Prison Shower Sex

(You are an inmate, one remarkably chipper for someone serving time. You’re in the shower, and you see the new girl, and you figure that you’ll go over and talk to her, and see if you can’t make a new friend.)

Hi! You’re new here, right? I only started seeing you around here a couple weeks ago. Welcome to the state pen! What’d they get you for?

Check fraud? Oh, that’s not too bad. Probably no more than five years, right? You can handle that.   
Me?

Uh, I had some trouble paying for school, so a friend hooked me up with some guy who sold drugs. Eventually, someone found out and the prosecutor wanted to make an example or something. Got ten years, seven if I stay out of trouble. 

Oh, don’t be too sorry. It’s not as bad in here as I thought it would be. Turns out, the whole “dropping the soap” deal is more of a supermax thing anyway. Other than the occasional fight, it’s okay in here. At least I don’t need to worry about getting caught anymore.

Hey, would you mind getting my back? I can’t reach it. 

Thanks. My cellmate usually does it, but she got released a few weeks ago. It’s been kind of lonely since then. 

But yeah, as I was saying, prison isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. There are so many interesting people to talk to, and you have a lot of free time. I’ve been doing some reading, getting in shape, trying new things… Here, let me help you wash your back. 

No, no, I insist. 

How long did you say you’ve been in here? A month? Your skin is so smooth, what are you doing to it? 

Oh, come on! You have to be doing something! No? Wow, some girls have all the luck. 

You are super tense. Here, let me rub your shoulders for a minute. There, you like that? Touch is so important, especially in a place like this. 

You know, maybe it’s because I haven’t seen a man in eight months, but I’ve been looking at women differently in here. I just never noticed how graceful we are, how strong. Look around, isn’t the female form just… elegant? Like look at that buff girl over in the corner, the one with the arm tattoo. Ugh, I can never tell if I want her, want to be her, or both. Just talking about it makes me… (horny sigh). And it doesn’t help that everyone here is so gorgeous. I guess that’s what happens when you have nothing to do but work out and avoid whatever they serve in the cafeteria. I’ve eaten it a hundred times, and I still can’t tell- hey, you’re starting to feel less tense.

But you know, if you *really* want to loosen up, I could help you. 

Why not? It’s no problem for me, and nobody outside these walls has to know it happened. And nobody in here will judge you, everyone does it! Humans are sexual creatures, it’s stupid to deny it! Besides, don’t you want to experience that kind of touch again? To feel me wrap my arms around you, and remember what it’s like to get weak in the knees, to feel your toes curl and your stomach tighten with pleasure? 

(laughs) Look at you, you’re blushing! And your nipples are so hard. Come on, let me help you take care of all that. Here, let me get on my knees...

Mmmm, you look good from down here. Let’s get started!

(cunnilingus noises)

Mmmmm, you taste so good. 

(more cunnilingus)

Yes, come on, moan for me, just like that.

Just ignore everyone watching, it’s just us right now. 

(keep going)

Is it okay if I touch myself while I’m eating you out?

(keep improvising cunnilingus and dirty talk.)

Mmmmm. See, wasn’t that nice? It was definitely nice for me. 

Oh, you’re welcome. Anytime. I love giving head, and my old cellmate said I looked really cute on my knees.

Now, I don’t want you to feel pressured, you don’t owe me anything, but that having been said... I don’t suppose you could put those lovely fingers of yours to work on me, could you? C’mon, please?

Ohhhhhhh yes... just keep going like that please.

Mmmmmmm...

(moanS)

(moans some more)

(improvised dirty talk)

Yes, come on, stick your fucking fingers inside me!

(improvise to orgasm)

(catch breath, collect self)

Wow. That was, um, whoa. I haven’t come like that since... I honestly can’t remember. Where on earth did you learn how to do that?

In any case, thank you for that. And if you ever want me to “help you relax” again, you know where to find me. It’s not like either of us is going anywhere for a while (slight laugh). See you around the cellblock, sexy!


End file.
